Cliche 1
by pomme.bleu
Summary: the first cliche. part of a maybe future series of drama/manga cliche scenes series. kei


She was content. Life wasn't particularly enjoyable, but then again it wasn't so horrible at the moment either. Yes, there was some work she could be doing but like usual she was staring into space imagining impossible scenarios. There had been a change in air recently. Most tensions seemed to have dissipated and where now very forgettable. The inklings of imagination made it easy. There was something to look forward too. She chuckles at herself, of course it is impossible but it doesn't mean she can't dream. Looking outside the window, she plunges back into her imaginary world where everything seems easier.

She didn't even seem to feel the gaze upon her. He looked subconsciously as she let out another chuckle and a sigh with the slightest smile while turning towards the window. The small upturn in her lips, barely noticeable, was able to thaw even his deepest troubles. She was clearly in her own little world again; he couldn't help but smile to himself but quickly tried to hide it before someone noticed. He didn't usually smile and it would have been a dead giveaway, although it wasn't like anybody didn't know. Well except her of course.

Outside snowflakes drifted lazily to their position on the soft white ground. The small heaps looked promising; soon there would be layers upon layers of the frozen fluff. Already her train of thought had travelled towards the near snowy future. Perhaps later on she could convince her friends... Next to her, Akira looked outside; her face fell and she shivered. Maybe she couldn't convince all her friends; Akira had never really liked the snow....

The snow. She was probably planning something in head about it. Every year he would have been dragged out, along with the others in the group, by her. Unlike the others she still retained the childish love for the snow. It had been winter when they had first met...

_His life was filled with monotonous boredom. Being good at everything was not as great as everyone had made it to be. The prodigy is what he was known by in many different areas. Nothing, and no one, seemed to be able to relieve the purgatory which was his young self's life. Today his father had dragged him to some shack like building on the other side of the city. Why was his father so excited, the place looked like it may be the size of the kitchen at home? But it was then that he first met her. At the start she seemed quite annoying. Bright and happy with no apparent reason, and a determination to do whatever it would take to ...._

She hadn't changed one bit. His was interrupted but a flashing light on the laptop before him. A message from Akira.

Again no one was paying attention in class. They didn't really need to anyway. The books, laptops and pencils served as merely props for their intellect. Sitting across, she couldn't help but glance over her friend's computer screen. She was curious to what Akira was typing so intently.

......

Akira:So you really don't want to be friends with Hikari?

Kei:No.

....

A single tear slid down her face before she could notice. She had thought that these days that the relationship between her and Takishima had become better. Maybe it was only herself that had thought that they were now good friends.

She glared at him with glistening eyes of disappointment. It pierced through him. Had he done something to cause that emotion on her expression? She abruptly ran out of the room. He was stunned. Akira seemed to know something as she looked at him and motioned the computer. He looked down; half of the message had not been sent yet.

He ran out the classroom following her.

"Takishima, if you don't like me just tell it to me directly"

"...what?..."

"If you don't want to be friends tell it to my face"

She had always been the naive one. Even after all this time she never saw. And all that he saw had been her.

"... i ... don't... want ... to ... be ... friends..."

"....."

She started to walk away.

"Wait... Hikari!"

He stepped to grab her hand and pull her back to him. He couldn't lose her.

"Wha.."

She turned to face him, pulled back to just inches from his face.

The moment seemed to slow down as they accidently kissed.

"Hikari... I love you..."


End file.
